Disenchantment
by ills
Summary: ROMY. Step back sweet, innocent Cupid for Le Diable Blanc has his own love story to weave.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Marvel or X-men: Evolution. _But_, if I did Romy would gotten hitched in the first season!!!

**Disenchantment**

Creeping up from beneath the aged wood planks, between the numerous cracks arouse a tune, subtle in its own musical insanity, rising up on deaf ears. Eyes dilated, Rogue laid on what could be justified as an eternal resting place if one should be so inclined, clad in crushed red velvet. A wistful sigh charged through a matching set of plump, deep purple colored lips.

_Agilely- almost taking the distinctive shape of a leopard, one who'd just cornered his prey- he climbed on top of her. The hard lines of his body were served to be illuminated by the small, insignificant glow of a desk light on the bedside table. _

Touching him now, Rogue felt overwhelmed by the sensation and heavy wetness began pooling at the corners of her eyelids.

"_Chere," Remy's voice appeared husky, lady lust laced in the essence of the single syllable. _

_Hugging her closely now, she could smell the distinct scents that made up his signature fragrance: Cloves, cigarettes, rum and spices. Spreading light kisses all across her forehead he moved, and with a single lust inducing grunt he found himself inside. _

Rogue's intake of breath was drastic, her free hand gripped the red velvet fiercely, knuckling fading to white while her pelvis involuntarily bucked.

_Increasing his rhythm Remy buried his face in her shoulder; tighten her thighs around him she began to musically whisper her own personal mantra, focusing solely on variations of his name, in his ear. Though, it seemed imagined as the caress on the air was so light, she thought she'd heard his tongue speak the duo syllable of _Marie_ into the night's sweet breath. _

_Uttering out a final scream she watched his abs contract, tightening when he buried himself to the hilt inside of her. "Mon dieu," With heavy breath he detangled himself from her, already a frown was threatening to pull down her contented smile. _

_She wanted, desperately so, for him to stay. _

_Stay with her. _

"_Rogue," Remy turned away from her to stare into the deepest reaches of the bedroom. Absently a gloved hand switched on the overhead light causing her to shoot up into a sitting position as she spotted the gothic beauty. Confusion painted her face briefly, out of her peripherals she could see him already lighting up a cigarette. _

"_I thought," Her eyes narrowed at the back of his head. "I told you already, not into sharing." Her tongue being laced with razorblades upon glaring at the emerald eyed beauty that approached with a jealously fueled rage. _

_Removing her glove Rogue leaned closer to the girl, "Ah don' like dis an'more den yo' do sugar." _

_There was a pull, and then darkness. _

Rouge blinked, the memory fading from her mind's eye, instantaneously a flash of revulsion burned in her esophagus. "Urg," She moaned, pushing the comatose blonde haired girl away from her on the bed before sitting up. "Yo' could do me a favor an' stop brin' 'round these bimbos fo' me," She called out. "Its lyke ah can feel my brain cells dyin' one by one jus' from absorbin' her."

"Apologies, chere," Gambit grunted out on a heavy breath while he ripped open the shower curtain.

Unable to help herself Rogue lifted a well manicured eyebrow at the sight, "Two in one night." She said pointy at the brunette he had pinned up against the titled, shower wall.

Gambit chuckled, "What can this Remy say, youth be leavin' moi insatiable." He timed his thrusts with each syllable spoken leaving the brunette quivering all around him. Red on black eyes locked on emerald jeweled orbs and he watched in satisfaction as her shapely thighs opened.

With a smirk painted across his lips Gambit gripped the girl's shoulder, pulling her closer. "Maire," He whispered into her ear, "I love yo', chere."

"That's nice cowboy but my name is Juilie," She replied a bit sourly.

"Remy be a Cajun, not a cowboy," Gambit countered with mild sense of aversion before increasing his tempo. It didn't take much longer until Juilie had slipped down the titled wall, completely and utterly satisfied. In the same moment Rogue slid off the bed making her way to their side in a few quick strides and with her ungloved hand she lightly touched the girl's neck.

Rogue's thighs quivered and before she could fall to the ground Gambit, who'd already stepped out of the shower, turning off the water as he did so, caught her, sliding with her to the ground. Panting heavy the gothic beauty rested against his naked chest as she rode through the intense memory she'd absorbed from the girl.

Lust making him wickedly impatient Gambit reached over to where his clothes had been discarded, picking up a single leather glove. "Chere," He whispered, unzipping her pants.

"No," Rogue's abdominal muscles shook, "It's too much."

The protest went ignored; Gambit slipped a single, gloved digit inside of her causing her to gasp. A few quick movements from his dexterous fingers was all it took to have her pulsating all around him. "Ah love yo'," She managed to say in-between heavy breaths.

"Gambit loves yo'," Remy replied before purposely touching her cheek with the tip of his index finger so that she could know without a seed of doubt the absolute truth in his words.

In his mind's eye he could no more see the duo of nameless faces anymore than she'd been able to. All he could feel, was the sensations of his love for her and his unyielding hope that doing _this_ would somehow make things easier for his chere.

The heavy tears that had formed earlier threatened to spill but Rogue bit her lower lip in efforts to keep them as bay, carefully as to not hurt him she allowed herself to lean back into his embrace.

**Fin.**

An: My X-mas present to you, Smut! Reviews are always appreciated; I hope you guys liked it!

ills


End file.
